emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8340 (17th December 2018)
Debbie and Sarah worry about Debbie's upcoming trial, but all are relieved when she's found not guilty. Meanwhile, Sarah and Faith decide to get revenge on Joe and Graham, whilst Bernice and Diane refuse to forgive Nicola. Plot Debbie has been up all night going over what questions she may be asked in court. Sarah wants to go to court with her but Debbie refuses. Debbie gives Faith the receipts for Jack and Sarah's Christmas gifts in case she is sent down. Eric is insistent on looking after the shop whilst David has lunch with Maya. Faith refuses to have a bleak attitude towards Debbie's upcoming court case. Cain tells Moira that he's useless for Debbie. The Spencers are annoyed to receive their eviction notice. Charity arrives to take Debbie and Cain to court and Sarah tells Debbie that she will come back. Diane is furious with Nicola giving them an eviction notice. Robert offers for her, Bernice and Gabby to stay with her but they reject. He advises Diane not to shoot the messenger but Diane thinks Nicola was reading Graham's news willingly. Jacob is sour towards Maya. Maya promises they will talk later and Jacob walks out. Sarah worries that Debbie may be going to prison. Sarah blames Joe for Debbie's situation. Robert advises that to stop the villagers all turning against her, to help Bernice and Diane. Moira and Faith are concerned to learn Sarah has gone missing and that she has left her mobile behind. Faith thinks she knows where Sarah's gone to. Bernice and Diane are sour towards Nicola and Bernice slaps Nicola when she makes a rude comment. Sarah prepares to throw a stone through a window at Home Farm when someone stops her. Jimmy tries to convince Nicola to quit her job at Home Farm but she doesn't want to as they need the extra money. Faith decides to break into Home Farm with Sarah and Sarah worries if Debbie is sent down as that's both her parents gone. Faith decides to trash the house with Sarah. Moira worries about Debbie. Amelia blames herself for the family's eviction. David is concerned about Maya's moody behaviour. He confides in Eric that Jacob lied about sleeping with Liv and worries that Jacob's protecting herself against Maya due to all David's relationships. Faith and Sarah arrive back having gotten food everywhere and Sarah is thrilled when Debbie emerges from the living room, having been found not guilty. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Exterior *Home Farm - Exterior, stables, kitchen *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes